Secret KeeperOutakes
by QueenBeeDramaQueen
Summary: Secret Keeper is from Layla's point of view. These are some scenes without Layla about Layla. Recommend Reading Secret Keeper.
1. Season 1 Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Another Outtake. I really love doing these so please if there is an episode that I have already posted in Secret Keeper that you want to see more please let me know and I will try my best. From here on out I am going to try to put these in order unless I get a request. I hope you enjoy.

Season 1 Episode 4

Chuck closed the door after watching Layla leave.

"Do you know who it is?" Nate asked.

"Who what is?" he asked back confused at what his friend was asking.

"The guy my sister slept with."

"She may be my best friend Nathaniel but that doesn't mean she tells me everything." Chuck lied knowing perfectly well who she had slept with. "Now we have a lost weekend to do."

"Let's go" Nate said.

Chuck gathered everyone around and stood up on a table.

"You survived Ivy Week and perhaps got into the school of your choice. Now let's ruin that. Let me remind you of the rules. From now on the only outside world is the one I show you. Let it begin." Chuck said then climbed down. He walked over to Nate when he spotted someone enter.

"Who brought the sasquatch?"

"Isn't that Carter Baizen?" Nate said looking where Chuck was looking "I haven't seen him since we were in the 8th grade. He looks intense."

"Are you high? The guys a loser" Chuck said for two completely different reasons.

"Nate Archibald?" Carter asked approaching them.

"Baizen my man" Nate said as they hugged each other. Chuck had to laugh at the Irony of it all. This was the guy Nate's sister had lost her virginity too and Nate was hugging him.

"How are you?" Carter asked.

"Better than you I guess. Heard you went rouge."

"And I am here to talk about it"

"I just don't understand, the last time I saw your sister she said your family locked you out and you'd fallen off the face of the earth."

"No I just fallen off theirs. Once you drop money realize it doesn't give you freedom, it's just a prison. I didn't disappear I escaped." Carter explained.

"Where'd you go?" Nate asked.

"Where didn't I? I aided the cleanup post Katrina, spent over a year rebuilding Machu Picchu, which let me tell you changed my life. I started thinking about the things I had done to people I cared about. It was life changing."

Chuck shook his head not believing the bull shit coming out of the guys mouth. Two girls approached the table.

"You're the guy who gave us our first joint, snuck us into our first club. You invented Lost Weekend" Chuck said to Carter "Now stop talking"

Chuck got up and left with the two girls.

"So speaking of Sisters. How's yours?" Carter asked checking in on the girl he left behind.

"Good, she's got this new friend so she's always there. Which is good for her"

"Does she make friends easily?" Carter asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah but Chuck here is very over protective of her so it sometimes harder for her to meet a guy. But I am so okay with that"

Carter looked over at where Chuck was across the room. Wondering what he knew of that summer.

* * *

Later that day the boys arrived at the Basketball court.

"What is Carter still doing here?" Chuck asked Nate.

"I invited him"

"Or he invited himself"

"What is your deal with him?"

"That's between him and me" Chuck said not wanting to say the real reason. Layla would kill him if Nate found out from him.

"Right" Nate said and walked away leaving Carter and Chuck.

"What is your deal dude?" Carter asked.

"What you did to Layla, you're lucky your new best friend Nate doesn't know. He'd kill you if he ever found out what you and his sister did.

"What I did to Layla? What is it she said I did? Just Curious"

"You know what you did to her. Leaving her"

"Right, that" Carter said beating himself up for that but was curious is if Chuck really knew he would be kicking his ass right now.

* * *

After getting Layla from Dan's and taking her back to the suite he went to where Nate said he would be. He walked in to Carter practically threating Nate.

"You're a true friend" Chuck said walking in.

"Who let you enter Bass?" Carter said.

"He set me up" Nate said.

"It was all fair"

"Really" Chuck said.

"If you don't pay them. I'll tell them where you live and then they'll go to your father.

Chuck grabbed Carter by the collar and pulled them aside from ear shot.

"Look, you took my ball and watch. Keep them, take care of these guys and I won't tell Layla about what you did to her brother."

Carter looked at Chuck. He knew Chuck had one on him. He never wanted Layla to know that this happened. It would be the worst. He nodded his head and they walked back over to the group of card players.

"I got it" Carter said.

Chuck grabbed Nate and they headed back to the hotel.


	2. Season 1 Episode 10

A/N:Another Outtake. I know I said these would be in order but I've doing them as they come to me. I've been trying to get some of the Carter ones out there so we can sort of see his feelings when it comes to Layla and Chuck feels about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla. The beautiful Layla.

Season 1 Episode 10

Chuck and Blair laid on her bed making out when Chuck spoke up.

"You looked pretty hot on Prince Theodore's arm today"

"Oh is that all I am to you, an accessory?" Blair asked.

"Next to him yes. On me you'd be so much more."

"Yes. Well I can't be on you remember? Because you don't want Nate to find out and I don't want anyone to." She said flipping him over

"Layla knows" Chuck said causing Blair to sit up.

"What?!" Why did you tell her? She's Nate's sister. She'll tell him"

"She's also my best friend. She can keep a secret"

"Are you sure?"

A knock was at the door.

"Miss Blair. Mr. Nate for you." Dorota said.

Blair shot off the bed and then turned to Chuck.

"What if she told him?"

"She didn't tell him. I trust her. You should know just as well as I do how well she can keep a secret."

* * *

Chuck and Nate waited in the lobby for Layla. Nate was on his phone looking at Gossip Girl.

"Carter Baizen is dating Blair. He's got everybody fooled" Nate said frustrated.

"Blair thinks he's reformed. He's obviously just toying with her to get at you." Chuck said.

"Yeah well it's working"

"We just need to wait to get him in public where everyone can see the truth and we can get him back for everything he's done to you and to Blair" Chuck said and then later thought and for Layla.

"Yeah well when is that going to happen?" Nate asked and Chuck looked up to see Carter walking in.

"Sooner than you think." Chuck said and then spotted Layla. "Now I see your sister at the door and I have a gift for her."

"Why did you have to be the one to escort her?"

"Because like you and Blair we've been discussing Cotillion since we were little. I'm her best friend who else could she possible want to escort her"

"I don't maybe her boyfriend"

"Columbia? She's too good for him" Chuck said and walked away.

* * *

Serena sat with Carter holding a cold glass to his face where Nate had punched him. Carter was pretty sure Chuck was behind the whole thing. Did he finally know the truth?

"I'm so sorry" Serena said "I know this isn't what you signed up for"

"It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as waking up that morning in Santorini and finding you had jumped a boat." Carter said knowing how Layla felt. "I now know how the one that got away felt."

"That night wasn't exactly what I had signed up for either. The whole thing caught me off guard"

"I get it I do, which is why I was surprised when Cece called me last week."  
"Wait last week, I wasn't going last week"

"Cece thought you would change your mind"

"Thanks Carter. I gotta go"

"No problem."

"About that girl, the one that got away. What exactly did you do to her?" Serena asked curious about his earlier comment. "You said you now know how she felt"

"I ran when things got good. I was scared that I could be vulnerable with her because I never could with anyone else. I just hope that whoever has her heart holds on to it because she's the girl you don't let go of." Carter said and looked over to where Layla was talking on the phone and then back to Serena.

"Wow Carter, I didn't know you could love." Serena replied not noticing who he had looked at.  
"Go confront your grandmother. I'll be fine."

A/N: I hope you liked it I know it was super short. I will have another one posted tonight right after I write it.


	3. Season 2 Episode 19

A/N: Another outtake like I said. I actually liked this one a lot the different parts I added.

Disclaimer: I only owe Layla and so glad I do because I love this character.

Season 2 Episode 19

Chuck walked into Blair's house to find her sitting on the couch in nothing but lingerie. His new found relationship with Layla made it very easy to not tempt temptation.

"Serena thinks you're in some kind of trouble" Chuck said.

"She's not" he heard Carter say as he came into the room and kissed Blair.

Great Chuck thought to himself. Just what he needed Carter Baizen.

"What are you doing with this insect?"

"Having the time of my life. Thank you very much" Blair said.

"Well as much I enjoy bursting your bubble, he's just using you to get to me." Chuck said.

"Why should you care, you and Layla are back together"

"Blair this guy…"

"What? Dishonest? Bad news? He can't be worse than you"

"I'm the one trying to help you"

"I'd rather take Carters help"

"This is the guy that left Layla in Europe."

"Then run off to her. Your damsel in distress. Layla cries help and Chuck rushes to her rescue" Blair said harshly shocking both Carter and Chuck. Chuck looked up at Carter whose face was blank and headed out.

* * *

Chuck walked out onto the street later that day when his phone rang.

"We have a problem" Serena said on the other end.

"Let me guess. Carter Baizen? As usual you're a step behind."

"He's encouraging the worst in her"

"True. Unfortunately my PI has yet to dig up anything that would clear Baizen out. I've also tried the whole Layla deal but that doesn't work and I hate to get her involved when she's with family."

"Tell him you want to see him" Serena said knowing where to get him.

"Why? What do you have?"

"Just do it"

* * *

Chuck sat waiting for Carter to meet him. Carter walked in and took a drink that sat in front of Chuck.

"I'm surprised. You waved the white flag so soon. Goes down almost as easy as you do."

"So it was just a game"

"Not originally. I came back to town to discuss something with Layla. Stuff that's none of your business but I saw opportunity in a vulnerable Blair. A way to mess with you"

"You'll stay away from Layla."

"We'll see about that." Carter said sure that Chuck still didn't know anything " I have to admit Blair surprised me. She certainly knows how to let loose. Almost exactly like Miss Archibald. Victory never tasted so sweet."

"Leave my girlfriend out of this Baizen. Your business with her ended when you left her in Europe"

"I should get going, Blair's meeting at a party and it's not the kind of place she should be left alone."

"Actually I don't think you'll be making that" Serena said entering the conversation.

"What's this Good Cop/Bass Cop?" Carter asked looking between the two.

"Blair needs to regroup so you need to bid adieu" she said and handed him a plane ticket.

"Dubai again? Nice try but I'm having way too much fun" Carter said then looked over at Chuck "Plus I have unfinished business to do. Nothing's going to make me leave town"

"What about Santorini? Do you think Blair will want to hear about that or better yet that girl you told me about, the one that got away?"

"You wouldn't, you couldn't you don't even know her" Carter said which made Chuck curious.

"But I do know Blair and I have all the numbers I need. But I won't if you leave town now. Alone."

"There are a few thing I could hold over your head from that trip. Consider us even." Carter said getting ready to leave and then turned back around "If you think getting rid of me is going to change Blair back think again. I'm just a symptom not the cause"

"You were the cause of Layla's downward spiral" Chuck said stepping toward him but Serena grabbed his arm.

"Oh Bass, you have so much to learn about that Summer" Carter said then walked out.

"What is he talking about?" Serena asked

"What happened in Santorini?" Chuck asked avoiding the question.

* * *

Chuck got on the phone to call Riley

"Hey whats up Chuck?" Riley asked.

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Yeah sure, what do you need."

"I need you to come get Layla, she and I just broke up and she's going to need a shoulder to cry on and I'll be dammed if she uses Humphreys again.

"Yeah I'll be right there"

"Country Club for her family reunion"

"Yeah"

Chuck hung up the phone and watched Blair pretty much destroy herself and pulled her aside.

"You about done?" he asked

"No" Blair said drunk.

"What are you doing? Trying to destroy the old you? Burn every bridge? It won't help. Believe me I've tried."

"Well maybe I should go up to the roof make it a little more dramatic"

"This isn't you"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you"

"Oh that's right. You can see right through me can't you Chuck. Down to my core. Remember the first time you saw the real me. The Blair that danced for you at Victrola. The Blair with no hang ups. Take me"

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"To prove nothing matters" Blair said kissing him and he pulled away.

"I can't"

"Layla?"

"This isn't you. This isn't the Blair I want" Chuck said and Blair stepped backwards.

"Then go back to your precious perfect A! The mother of your child! Life is so perfect for Layla Archibald! I'm pretty sure she got into her school of choice!" Blair yelled and walked away.

"Blair!" Chuck yelled.

* * *

Blair sat in an empty room just enjoying the silence when she heard someone joined her.

"What are you doing out here" she heard Nate ask her. Great her speech about Layla and she gets Nate to join her. Fantastic.

"I don't know" she said.

"Well here" he said giving her his coat. She put it on and Nate sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a moment Blair unsure of what to say after her rant inside.

"Remember the first time you brought me here? When we first started dating? We were like…"

"12" Nate said and Blair smiled.

"We use to talk about our future. How perfect everything would be. Layla always said how jealous she was that we had found each other. That we had everything."

"Yeah, little did we know her and Chuck would later have that same connection." Nate said Blair ignoring the Chuck part.

"What happened? When did everything get so screwed up? This isn't how it's supposed to be. I just feel so…"

"Lost" Nate answered.

"Yeah"

"You remember when you use to make us watch your favorite movies over and over again? It use to drive me nuts"

"Is this a pep talk?" Blair laughed.

"I asked you why you liked watching movies you've already seen and you remember what you said."

"I like knowing how things are gonna turn out"  
"Exactly. You cant fight who you are. I've been learning that lately and you're Blair Waldorf.

"What happened to the Nate Archibald who just wanted to get high and play Halo?"

"I don't know. It could have to do with Layla getting pregnant or my dad being arrested. Either one really. The Archibald Twins had to grow up a lot this year."

* * *

Serena walked in to her home and spotted Chuck sitting on the couch drinking.

"You left early. What happened to Blair?" Serena said but Chuck ignored her. "Chuck? Okay fine have fun drinking by yourself"

"I lost Layla and now I'm losing Blair"

"Lost Layla? How?"

"She broke up with me because of Blair. Again."

"Because she knows you. Chuck, Layla loves you so much she'll sacrifice it for your happiness with Blair."

"I know"

"Than do what she wants and fight for Blair. That's all Layla wants is for you two to just have a chance."

"I tried and I failed"

"Then try harder. Don't let Layla's sacrifice be for nothing."

A/N: I hope you liked it, I really wanted to show the whole Layla/Chuck/Blair triangle pre season 3. I also wanted to put in just how much Serena and Layla understand each other. Also any scene with Chuck and Carter is the best. So much sexiness in one room. I love it and I always loved the character of Carter so trust me you'll see a lot of him in the future. Also if you want to see outtakes of a certain episode (out of the episodes I have posted on Secret Keeper, so anything before season 4) please let me know because I will do it. I have a lot of fun doing them and figuring out how Layla would be entered into conversation and how a situation could involve her without involving her e: this chapter with Carter, Chuck and Serena.


	4. Season 3 Episode 1

A/N: Yay another one. I'm actually really liking these. I hope this one is good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Miss Layla.

Season 3 Episode 1

Chuck and Nate walked down the street.

"I know it's a buyers' market right now about that doesn't mean there's actually anything worth buying" Chuck said tossing a paper into the garbage.

"Why don't you just stay at the Palace?

"I'm done living in my father's shadow that includes his hotel.

"And running his company?"

"Lily was doing an amazing job overseeing the board before she left. Why not let her continue. What about you. Any word from the Van der Bilt compound since you've been back?"

"Not a word. Tomorrows the family polo match. I mean when I skipped out on the internship I knew they'd be mad but now I'm getting the silent treatment."

"So if they're already mad why don't you call the girl from the plane. Take a page out of your sister book. She never cared about being a good Van der Bilt."

"No I'm not gonna use Bree to send some message."

"You're missing one key detail. Sleeping with the enemy is hot"

"Is that what you tell yourself to make the whole Layla sleeping with Carter okay?" Nate laughed

"That will never be okay" Chuck replied.

"Speaking of my twin sister. Have you talked to her this summer? I mean with Soph and all"

"Not really, I know Sophie is okay with her and I thought maybe she needed space to process Blair and I."

"She's your guy's biggest support. Hey didn't she spend the summer with Dan."

"Don't remind me of who she spent the summer with."

"He's better than Carter"

"But not better than Riley. He likes her, she likes him. Your sister is stubborn"

"That's why she's your best friend"

"Take Bree out on the town and show your family you're your own man. Being accepted for who you are is crucial. Like Blair accepts me" Chuck said getting the subject off of Layla.

* * *

Eric and Jenny entered the loft.

"It uh looks…" Jenny started

"Smaller?" Eric answered.

"Yeah" Jenny said and they walked into her bedroom where Layla was staying. She picked up some shoes off the dresser to move them "Your mom bought these for me for cotillion with Cece. How's she doing?"

"Um not great and the longer my mom's gone the more I worry that grandma's treatments aren't doing well. But your dad's been doing a great job holding it all together."

"At least he pretends to"

"Well having your summer plans change. Stuck in charge of two kids that you didn't raise in a house that you don't own. It's gotta be getting to him"

"Yeah" Jenny said looking at something in Dan's closet.

"Plus the whole thing with Serena. The last time she went off the deep end she got really messed up."

"I wonder what really happened this summer."

"Layla knows and I'm pretty sure she's going to keep that secret. But maybe now that Rufus knows we'll find out."

"Why wouldn't Layla spill the secret? I mean her and Serena aren't the best of friends."

"Layla and Serena have this understanding I guess you could say. Its more complicated when you think about it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they get each other. They know each other's darkest moments and tend to lean on each other in those needs. When Lay told my mom and Bart she was pregnant it was Serena that was holding her hand."

* * *

Rufus left Serena and Dan in the living room while he went and called the place back for Serena to throw the first ball.

"I…I didn't want to alarm my dad any further or anything but uh there was one guy who was in a lot of those photos with you. Who was that?" Dan asked.

"Carter Baizen. We traveled together at the beginning of summer. But then things got weird and now he's um stalking me. He's been stalking me ever since and I don't know what to do.

"Wait as in Layla's first time, your escort to cotillion Carter Baizen?"  
"Look if you hear from him or even see him just please keep him away from me at all costs. I'm worried what he might do."

"Yeah"

"And warn Layla, if he's stalking me he could be stalking her"

Chuck and Blair sat at a table at the Polo match. They both were looking around.

"How's your terrine?" Chuck asked

"Bland. How's your julep?"

"Weak" he replied and then spotted Layla come in. He looked near her to see if she had woken up and brought Riley. He also hoped a little she would have Sophie but no such luck. He spotted Carter walk up to her and exchange some words. He couldn't hear her laugh but he knew she had laughed at something. He knew her every expression. Carter offered his arm and Layla grabbed it. Chuck watched them walk over to the fences. "What happened that summer?"

"Isn't that Alexandra Richards" Blair asked not hearing his question. He turned and looked at the girl.

"Yes"

* * *

Blair ran into Chuck's place slamming the door in the process

"Chuck where is she?"

"What you talking about?" Chuck said looking at her.

"Do you really expect me to believe you don't have her stashed here?"

"I came back from the party because I had a headache. Didn't you get my message?"  
"I must have left my phone on the table"

"I also told A to tell you. I also left because seeing my best friend with my enemy was nauseating."

"I thought Layla hated Carter?"

"She does which makes no sense" he replied.

"What if we need games" Blair said changing the subject.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I really wanted to focus on the Serena/Layla friendship or whatever it is and Chuck's feelings a little on seeing Carter with his Layla. Yes I say his Layla.


	5. Season 3 Episode 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Layla.

A/N: Here's another outtakes.

Season 3 Episode 2

Chuck, holding Sophie, shut the door behind Layla and turned to Serena.

"So am I cool to stay here?" Serena asked.

"Just one favor. I'm having a meeting tonight so if you can clear out for a few hours."

"Chuck, I don't mind if your dealer comes by"

"Jesse is in St. Barths this week" Chuck said sitting Sophie on the bed and handing her a toy. "This is something more legitimate. You know the old art deco bank on 72nd between Madison and Park?"

"The one that went under last month?"

"I want to make it into a speakeasy. In the front an elegant restaurant but down in the vault an after-hours locale."

"Chuck this is a really great idea. I can't believe neither Blair nor Layla has told me about this."  
"They don't know"

"Layla Archibald, your best friend, doesn't know. She knows everything. This is the girl that knew you loved Blair before you did."

"If you haven't noticed she's been preoccupied with an enemy of mine. Also I didn't want anyone to know until it went through. My father turned his first profit at 22. I hope do it by 21."  
"That's amazing Chuck" Serena said and walked over and picked up Sophie. "Look at that Soph your daddy is a genius"

* * *

Chuck sat at a table in his room across from a business man. Sophie laid asleep on his bed. He would every once in a while look over at her.

"As you can see, the restaurant would be elegant. Seasonal menu, extensive wine list. You know the space is big but I want it to have a more intimate feel"

"And the vault space?"

"Storage"

"I have to be honest. Given your reputation, when you made your bid the board was concerned."  
"I completely understand. I get the neighbors don't was some club coming in and disturbing the quiet"

"I can see that you have a good influence in your life" the guy said gesturing toward Sophie.

"Yes fatherhood has definitely helped me grow up a bit." Chuck said as Serena opened the door and came in,

"I'm not here" She whispered "my heel broke"

"Stepsister. I apologize" Chuck said as his phone rang "Lawyer, excuse me."

Chuck got up and walked over by the bed.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting" Serena said.

"Not at all. We were just finishing up"

"Are you leasing Chuck the space?"

"He has a real vision"

"I know. Turning the vault into a club is…"

"Serena!" Chuck said. The guy picked up his stuff and left. "He had to answer to a board. Board members tend to not approve of clubs with coat check girls that give happy endings."

"It was an honest mistake."

"Why do you think I asked you to go out tonight? I knew something like this would happen."

"Fine! Then I'll go!" Serena shouted and turned to the door.

"Train wreck!" Chuck said as Serena left. She slammed the door and Sophie began to cry. He quickly ran over and picked her up holding her close "I'm sorry princess. It's your Aunt Serena. I'm worried about her. I'm also worried about your mom."

* * *

Nate and Bree sat on her bed at her family's apartment.

"Gross! With your mothers LL Bean Catalog? A cargo short fetish definitely a mark in the minus column" Bree said.

"I was like 12" Nate argued.

"Speaking of pants. Pass yours over here."

"What do you need them for?"

"Because I want to see what's in them. Come on show me all your secrets" She said and started to pull stuff out "Let's see keys, a cell phone. A picture of a baby. Do you have something you need to share with me?"

"She's my niece"

"You're telling me that Layla is a teen mom"

"Yeah, and she's pretty amazing"

"The baby"

"Yes, I'll introduce you maybe if we make it through this."

"And if your sister lets me. She did hate me as children"

"True story" Nate said and Bree reached into the pants again.

"A boarding pass, from London. Don't tell me you've been wearing these pants since then"

"No. I kept it"

"He has a sentimental streak"

* * *

Carter and Serena sat at the bar having a drink. Carter watched the doors hoping for Layla to walk through them.

"You know when you called. I tried not to answer."

"But you did"

"Yeah" he said and looked for Layla again when he saw Chuck. "Great Chuck Bass, let's go somewhere else"

"No come on" Serena said standing up.

"Serena"

"When do you run away from Chuck Bass?"

"When I don't feel like starting something." Carter said really not wanting to mess up anything with Layla.

"Come on. It looks like he's having a meeting. This could be fun"

Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him up by Chuck. Carter looked toward the door hoping any second that Layla would walk through those doors and rescues him.

"Serena, Carter. This isn't a good time" Chuck said as the two sat down.

"Well let's make it one. Carter and I were just discussing our favorite Chuck Bass stories. There was just so many we had to break them into categories. What were we up to…right International Affairs?"

"Serena stop" Carter said begging her to stop and looked at the door. Chuck looked at him curious wondering who he was waiting for.

"Oh my gosh! Is this a business meeting? Serena said ignoring Carter "I'm sorry if you sense any tension. These two don't like each other that much. In fact they hate each other. It might have to do with the fact they have the same taste in women."

"Serena" Carter said again.

"That's enough" Chuck said.

"Did you tell them your idea?"

"I'm opening a restaurant."

"That's what he's telling people but downstairs he creating a club"

Carter spotted the door open and saw Layla walking in.

"Shit" he said getting a look from Chuck

"I told Rufus about Brown because I was actually concerned for you."

* * *

After parting ways with Layla so she could go home and change before their day Carter began to walk down the street when he ran into Serena.

"What do you want Serena?" He asked still annoyed at her behavior the night before.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I also realized that there's a reason I always came back to you Carter and it's not because you're my bad habit"

"What then?"

"You're the one who understood why I needed to find my father. You were there for me"  
"It was nothing. I was helping a friend"

"Thank you" Serena said "So you and Layla?"  
"Yeah"

"She's the one. The one that got away?"

"Yeah she is. I am going to try my best to not let her escape this time"

"Don't leave her in Europe"

"Never again."

"I'm happy for you. The both of you. She helped me a lot this summer by keeping my secrets. She has always helped me by keeping my secrets so take care of her. She may not know it but she needs you."


	6. Season 3 Episode 3

A/N: here's an outtake from season 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Layla

Season 3 Episode 3

Serena and Dan walked down the street

"So you're pretty open-minded about this Georgina thing." Dan said.

"Well maybe it's because I started dating Carter"

"Oh so you're dating Carter Baizen now? Is it because Chuck isn't currently available?"

"He's not like Chuck, anymore" Serena said thinking of what Layla would say to defend herself.

"And how does Layla feel about this?"

"She's fine with it." Serena said. Oh yes she was definitely fine with it. This was all her idea. "All is forgiven"

"Yet she still can't tell anyone what really went on between them?"

"It's A. She'll share when she's ready." Serena replied and then decided to change subjects. "So if you want to date Georgina, more power to you. I would just check to make sure there's not an ice pick under the bed."

"We are uh. We're not dating. We're hanging out"

"Then piece of advice? You should make sure she knows that cause if Georgina likes somebody she will go from zero to crazy before you know it. Good Luck."

Dan took off and Serena continue to walk when she ran into Carter. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Both playing their part.

"Hey, why are we meeting downtown?"

"I'm staying down here"

"I thought your parents cut you off"

"They did but there are ways"

"A?"

"No I don't need money from her"

"How's A?" Serena asked.

"We're good. Though this plan is ridiculous"

"Her friendship with Chuck is important to her. For Soph"

"I get that. I just wish it was easier. I wish he would see that she's happy and that she deserves it"

"Me too Carter" Serena agreed. "So what are your plans tonight? There is this art auction thing with my family. That includes A."  
"Carter" A girl said coming up to them. Serena gave her a weird look. "It's me Aubrey, we met at Brandy Library last month."

Carter looked at her confused and Serena eyed him.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" the girl said.

"No clue. It might be because I wasn't at the Brandy Library last month"

"Oh okay, so I guess I had sex with another Carter Baizen who drinks a single malt with one ice cube and claimed to be leaving with the Peace Corp the next day."

"Sounds like a charming fellow" Carter said.

The girl slapped him and stormed off. Serena turned to him.

"Seriously Carter. You would do this to Layla"

"You know I take my scotch neat. If Lay was here she would see right through that."

"Are you sure about that"

"She knows me. She loves me just like I do her."

"I'll call you later" Serena said and stormed off.

* * *

Blair and Serena sat in the park.

"Finally something exclusive to strive for. Something worthy of all my pent up energy and attention" Blair rambled.

"So I take it you and Chuck still haven't…"

"No and if he wants to focus on something other than us. So can I. I blame this on you and Layla"

"Me?"

"Yes he told me about you killing his plan and you and Layla hanging out with Carter. Listen carefully S. You're not going to Brown, you're scared to tell your mom. You're in freefall. Enter Carter Baizen. I get it believe me. But Layla I don't understand that."

"It's not like that. He's different now"

"Are you convincing me or you?"

"Guys like Carter don't change S"

"They do when they find something or even someone to change for"

"So he changed for you?"

"Yeah" Serena lied knowing exactly the reason for this new Carter.

* * *

Serena walked over and handed Blair the painting.

"I'm sorry S but it's still Carter. Are you sure it's worth the risk?"  
"It's not up to me if he's worth the risk. If Layla is able to love him and be Chuck's friend then yeah I think he is"

"Layla?"

"B I was never really dating him. It was all pretend"

"Why would you?"

"Layla thought her friendship with Chuck was more important than love. She learned she was wrong. She is sacrificing a huge friendship to be with a man she cares about. Now you know what to do with that"

Blair looked down at the picture and then back up to Serena

"Damn him"

* * *

Carter split ways from Layla and started walking down the street when a car pulled up next to him.

"Carter Baizen?" Bree said rolling down the window

"Bree Buckley"

"Heard through the grapevine you were back in New York and Dating Layla Archibald."

"What do you want?"

"Are you kidding? I'm headed home to face the family firing squad. Considering what you did to us. Being able to find you is gonna go a long way with getting me back in"


	7. Season 3 Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lay

A/N: So I kept saying that I was going to do some out takes but I never go to it. After posting S3 E5 last night I got to thinking about Chuck's conversation with Carter and how that might go and then I got to thinking about that whole episode so I watched it last night and here is the first outtake. If there are any more you want to see please let me know and I will post them.

Season 3 Episode 5

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Nate's girlfriend Bree all sat around a table for lunch.

"The Bloodsucker is back. I saw her coffin and her Louis Vuitton broom on the floor." Blair complained.

"Vampires don't ride brooms Blair." Nate said.

"Leave it to Georgina to start a mutual strain."

"You know my roommate and I didn't see eye to eye at first. So one night I bought us Ice Cream sandwiches from the treat truck and we bonded. She taught me how to say hello in Swahili. Jambo" Bree said.

"Do you know what Swahili is for 'mind your own beeswax.' No reason of course. It might be useful for a safari."

"Blair come on" Nate said as Chuck put his arm around her.

"So Bree, you went home last weekend?" Chuck said changing subjects.

"Yeah, I tried to mend the whole I'm dating a Van der Bilt fence. It didn't work. We're southern so family loyalty really is big down there."

"Like slavery." Blair replied. Nate and Chuck looked at her "What I'm joking. You know that I'm joking. Right Bree?"

"So what is Serena up to these days?" Nate asked  
"Ugh, she and Layla have been playing besties. Those two have a secret. I know it."

"Well it could be their bond over Carter. I see my little sister and him are still together."

"Not for long" Chuck replied.

"Carter Baizen? Is he in town? I heard he was away on business." Bree asked getting a look from Chuck.

"He is. Traveling is so important. Bree have you ever thought about traveling somewhere far away?" Blair said.

"I wasn't aware you knew Carter" Chuck said looking at Bree with Curiosity.

"Yeah our families use to vacation together on Sea Island. I've been trying to track him down." Bree said

A waiter came by their table and Bree changed subjects.

"Do you mind if I order for the whole table?"  
"She was in Shanghai last year" Nate replied.

"Nate doesn't like tofu when it's called bean curd and he hasn't eaten pork since he saw "Babe" with me."

"Okay, um I'll let you fend for yourself. If you'll excuse me" Bree said standing up and headed toward the back.

"Blair!" Nate said.

"What?" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll go apologize for my girlfriend" Chuck said and stood up following Bree to the back. When he got to her she was on the phone.

"…he's in love"

"You're looking for Carter?" Chuck said and Bree hung up. "The worm is dating my Layla"

"You're Layla? Nate's sister?"  
"She's the mother of my child. She's important to me. Look if he did something to you. I need to know. Any enemy of Carter's is a friend of mine."

"I can't really talk about it but you should tell Nate's sister to be careful." Bree said getting ready to walk away "Oh and if the worm comes out, let me know"

* * *

Blair laid on Chuck's bed as he gave her a massage

"Carter is not who you think he is and I know you don't like to discuss this but he wasn't the cause of my spiral just a symptom. Plus he makes Layla happy." Blair explained "What is this? It's incredible."

"Layla is deluded. Carters not capable of genuine feelings."

"They're happy and minding their own business at Humphreys"

"At Humphreys? Why didn't you tell Bree that when she asked"

"Why would I tell her anything? I hate her and the tractor she rode on. Plus that was a guest. Serena would know more about the love birds"

"What you hate is Nate moving on. I love you but Nate liking Bree doesn't make her a piranha and A liking Carter doesn't make him a prince." Chuck said getting up to leave.

"You're just upset that Layla is happy without you" Blair said and Chuck glared at her and left.

* * *

Chuck found out exactly where Carter was staying and went there. He spotted Carter on the phone.

"I'll be there" he said and then turned to face Chuck. "And I'm not afraid of Chuck"

He hung up as Chuck walked further in,

"Was that my best friend Layla?"

"So she still is your best friend. I couldn't tell anymore with how you've been treating her."

"Like your any better"

"Unlike you, I care about her and respect all the decisions she makes."

"You only care about yourself"

"If you'll excuse me I need to get ready for a wedding I was invited too by my girlfriend. Carter said walking past Chuck to another room when Chuck grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't pull the suit out just yet."

"Why is that?"

"I've spoken to Bree Buckley. She told me everything."

"So you told her where I was?"

"I told her there was a wedding at the gardens she and her family wouldn't want to miss. A wedding that was important to your girlfriend."

"You're setting me up?"

"No, I'm giving you a choice. You can go to said wedding and tell Layla the truth. I can't see her forgiving you for that but if she does somehow forgives you then you still have to face Bree and her family."

"Or?" Carter asked hoping the second choice was better.

"I'm getting sick of being your travel agent. This ticket is the last one and its one way." Chuck said sitting a ticket down and getting ready to leave when he turned back around "You'll stay away from Layla and my daughter if you know what's good for you"

Chuck left and Carter picked up the ticket. He couldn't leave her again especially after getting her back. He had to tell her and just hope that she forgives him. She's forgiven him for much worst.

* * *

Carter stood by Riley when Blair and Serena approached them. Chuck kissed Blair and Riley gave both a kiss on the cheek and then Serena split off to discuss wedding stuff with someone else.

"Layla is freaking out because Carter isn't here yet. You better not have something to do with it. Blair said.

"Layla's life will be better off without Carter in it..."

"I'll go check on her" Riley said walking away.

"I want him away from her and away from Soph. Which is why I offered him an easy way out." Chuck said looking over at Bree.

"I don't care what Bree told you. Carter is different with Layla"

"How would you know that? You two barley talk anymore."  
"Serena told me." Blair said.

"Still"

"Will you just let her be happy? Layla deserves happiness even if that means with Carter." Blair said and spotted Carter and Layla talking "Oh look who showed up."

"Of course she deserves happiness. Just not with him" Chuck said watching the two. Now he really wanted to know what happened in Europe. He was sure Carter was going to pull the same card and leave. Something more had to have happened between the two.


	8. Season 4 Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: I really liked this chapter, I think It shows a lot of how people feel about different things.

Season 4 Episode 1

Rufus and Lily walked into their Apartment. Sophie on Rufus's hip. Lily walked over to the answer machine.

"Jenny looked good. You could tell what color her eyes are"

"Well sending her to Hudson was a good decision"

"You know what wasn't…?"

"Visiting my mother? We had to. Plus she enjoyed seeing Sophie."

"Well who wouldn't"

Lily pressed play on the answering machine.

"Lillian its Eleanor. Just a reminder that you offered your lovely abode for the Fashions Night Out planning luncheon tomorrow. Cyrus you're going to cut Ana's circulation" Eleanor said through the machine.

"Aren't you glad that isn't us?" Lily said commenting on the baby crying through the machine.

"That actually was us last year, with this little one" Rufus said tickling Sophie and she giggled. The next message began to play.

"Lily its Bruce Caplan. Call me when you get in. It's important." Bruce said through the machine.

"Hmm. The Bass business manager. I wonder what he wants." Lily asked.

"If it's about Chuck I'd rather not know" Rufus replied.

* * *

After Layla and Blair left the room Serena opened her package and spotted her Columbia course catalog. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi sweetheart. I wanna hear all about your day. The food, the shopping and the boys on Vespa's."

"Well that pretty much sums it up

"But first um I wanted to know if you and Blair have heard from Charles?"

"No, and I don't expect to. It's actually decent of him leaving her alone"

"Poor Blair. Is she still hurting?"

"Yeah, but she's putting up a good front. Even when Layla is around. They seem to be building their friendship back up over this. I wouldn't worry about Chuck. Any normal summer he's drunk on some island where polygamy is illegal"

"Given everything that's happened it makes sense he's gone rogue."

"He hasn't called to check on Sophie. He does know you have her. Layla let him know before everything happened"

"No. Look if you don't know anything I can find out myself"

* * *

Dan and Vanessa walked down the street.

"Listen. I'm sorry that we couldn't talk more yesterday. Milo has been real colicky." Dan said.

"The fact that you even know that word is…"

"Oh you'd be shocked at what I know about breast feeding and baby poop and…"

"Wow, do not mention her geor-gina"

"It's a lot to take in, believe me. But please don't tell my dad or Lily alright. Not even Layla. I gotta be the one to tell them."

"Why haven't you?"

"Maybe because I'm totally freaking out. Do you know how difficult it is to keep a baby alive? You can't leave it alone. It has to…" Dan rambled.

"Dan," Vanessa said stopping him "Did you ever thing maybe Layla is exactly who you should call and tell. She's kept Sophie alive this long obviously she's doing something right. Plus she had help from Rufus and Lily. They'll help you too."

"Yeah but Georgina isn't Layla's favorite person, what if she won't…"

"Layla won't care who Milo's mother is. You're her friend. She'll help you. I have to ask like Rufus and Layla will. Are you sure Milo is even yours?"

"Of course he is. I mean I'm pre-yeah I'm pretty sure"

* * *

Lily walked downstairs to see her home invaded my models and clothes.

"Eleanor you're early"  
"Well just to set up dear. And to accessorize you properly" Eleanor said putting a name tag on Lily

"You know Bass is not her middle name?" Rufus said holding Sophie.

"Well I was afraid nobody would know who she was. Not a lot of Humphreys in the society pages." Eleanor said walking away.

"Well you don't have to stick around if you don't want to"

"Oh you think I'd skip out on a roomful of champagne and models. Are you forgetting I use to be a rock star?" Rufus said and spotted papers in Lily's hand, "What is this? Why do you have Chuck's travel itinerary, bank statements and credit card bills?"

"Because I think he might be in trouble."

"After what he did? Good"

"Well apparently he went to Prague in May. Checked into his usual suite at the Mandarin and never checked out. His Credit card charges are very un-Charles like. What if something happened? For better or worse he's a part of this family"

"Yours not ours. The only think of his that I will claim is this little girl and for her sake I hope everything is okay but after the choices he's made Chuck deserves whatever's coming to him. As far as I'm concerned Layla and Soph would be better off without him."

"You may think that but Layla thinks otherwise. She loves him and is worried out of her mind about him"

"I'm only trying to protect her, it's what a parent does"

* * *

Nate walked into the Van der Woodsen's after getting a phone call from Lily to come by. He spotted a familiar face from earlier.

"Nate?" the girl said.

"Hey," Nate said and then read her name tag "Juliet. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a volunteer I worked the even last year. What are you doing here?"

"Nathaniel, thank you for getting here so fast. I was hoping you could look at Charles papers and see if there was anything that you might find. That I haven't. Your sister is keeping me posted from Paris if she hears anything." Lily said coming over with Sophie and guiding him away.

"How is she?" Nate asked. He didn't like that they were fighting and he missed her. Sophie reached out from Lily and Nate grabbed her.

"She's keeping it together but I know she's worried sick about him. But you know your sister"  
"She's strong. Did you enjoy your summer with Soph?"

"She's an absolute angel"

"Funny considering who her parents are" Nate laughed. "I'll get right on these"  
"Stay clear of Rufus okay?"

"Okay" Nate said and walked back over to Juliet.

"Whose little girl?" Juliet asked.

"My niece Sophia. Her mother is in Europe. Modeling"

"And her father"

"And that's what I'm finding out" Nate said raising up the papers in his hand and walked away.

* * *

After Georgina interrupted the luncheon and Dan and Rufus talked. Dan got off the phone with the doctor that confirmed that he was indeed Milo's father.

"It doesn't mean anything. We're doing our own test" Rufus said.

"Dad the dates line up. I thought we were being careful. But it's not like I didn't sleep with her"

"Why didn't you come to me when she first showed up"  
"Do you remember how you reacted two years ago when Serena and I had that scare. Or how about when Layla told you about Soph. Sure you were supportive of her but you were freaking out on the inside. Not to mention I didn't know that I could handle the truth myself. Everything you said then is still true. I had to see this through. Trust me a couple times I thought about calling you or Layla."

"I may get angry or protective but I'll always be there for you. That's how it works when you're a father. You may not understand it now but trust me one day you will."

"I think I already do. I'm so thankful for all the times that I've helped Layla with Soph."

Later on that afternoon. Dan started to put Milo in his stroller when Lily approached him.

"You're a natural" Lily said.  
"Thanks, I don't know if it's all the times I helped with Soph or what"

"No that's not it, you are definitely a natural"  
"So have you talked to Serena lately?"  
"The better question is have you? I know something happened between you two before she left. I'm guessing you haven't had much time to figure things out."

"There's nothing to figure out at this point. I can't imagine she'd be interested in being a step mother. It's a lot to think about. When Layla and I were together I had to think about it. Could I be a good step father figure for her baby? Should I be? Do I want to be? As much as I love them both I'm actually glad it didn't work out because I wasn't ready but now my fate is sealed. When you speak them. Will you not say anything about this? I need to tell them"

"Yeah of course.


	9. Season 4 Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

Season 4 Episode 2

Lily walked into the loft with Sophie on her hip ready to work on the nursery for Milo.

"Surprise. It's time for an extreme nursery makeover" She said and Sophie reached out for Dan.

"Hey Soph, I would love to hold you but your Aunt Vanessa just ran out and I need to make amends but here's your Uncle Nate" Dan said and then took off out the door. Nate grabbed Sophie from Lily and put her up on his shoulders.

"Any word?" Nate asked questioning about Chuck.

"Serena and your sister went to the morgue today"

"Wow, it wasn't him was it?"

"It wasn't him. Serena said that made Layla more hopeful"

"Any other word"  
"Serena mentioned that they have indeed found him but its still not good"

"What's going on?"

"Charles signed all of his possessions over to Layla and he's changing his name."

"How is Layla taking it"

"Knowing your sister she's holding it together"

"But falling apart on the inside" Nate said moving Sophie on to his hip

"I'm going to work on that nursery" Lily said and grabbed Sophie from Nate.

* * *

Blair ran out to where Chuck stood by the train track. She stopped in front of him.

"Just because you're dressed poorly doesn't mean you're not Chuck Bass."

"Why would I want to be him?"

"You should have told me you got shot."

"I'm surprised you didn't shoot me yourself"

"I have. Many times. In my dreams. The good ones. But if you were really hurt I would want to know"

"When I woke up, my ID was gone and nobody knew who I was. Nobody was coming to look for me. I realized I might be alive but Chuck Bass didn't have to be"

"Changing your name doesn't change who you are."

"It's a good start. A chance to live simply, earn peoples respect. Maybe become a person someone could love"

"Someone did love you. There is a person who does love you. You owe to them and everyone else you're leaving including your daughter not to run away. Which is what you're doing. I don't think that great man you're talking about wanting to be a coward. I think he would face up to what he did."

"I destroyed the only thing I ever loved"

"I don't love you anymore"

"Your world would be easier if I didn't come back"

"True but Layla's wouldn't. Chuck you are her world. No matter what you two face. No matter who you each date. You are her world. And what about Sophie. I know she loves you so much. You can't let her live without you. That will destroy her."

"They would both be better off without me. Someone who can be there like Carter"

"You and I both know that's not true."

A/N: So there really wasn't much from this episode for an out take but I had to put that Nate Lily conversation in because it bothered me that in the first episode of the season she asks for his help but then that's all they even show of that and Nate is Chucks friend he should know more. Also someone said that Nate should be more involved in Layla's life and even though they are upset he is still worried about how she's taking it. The Blair CHuck conversation. I watched this scene over and over to get the whole thing perfect and where I was going to enter Layla in. I think it shows just how much Blair knows about Layla's feelings.


	10. Season 5 Episode 4

A/N: another outtake. I really liked this one and I hope it came out how I wanted it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Miss Layla.

Season 5 Episode 4

Nate walked into the kitchen dressed for the party.

"Did you spend time doing your hair Nathaniel?" Chuck asked.

"Haha. I don't mind that Dan made me gay"

"I know. I was actually a little offened he didn't make me gay. Personally I thought you'd be more annoyed at being conflated with Eric"

Nate gave Chuck a weird look.

"You didn't read it, did you?" Chuck asked

"What do you mean by conflated?"

"Your character is 2 years younger than everyone else and is best friends with the narrator's little sister Frankie. In fact I think you share is lacrosse and a good political pedigree."  
"What's my character's name again?"

"Derek"

Nate flipped the book open and browsed through it.

"I would be if I were you. Carter Baizen, your ex-brother in law got his own character."

* * *

Dan sat at the desk signing books when he decided to call Nate.

"Hey Nate, are you here. My agent has me locked in a study please tell me the party is good."

"I decided not to come"

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"  
"No dude. It's not"

"What? I thought…"

"Derek? Really? I mean I can't believe I'm not even important enough to merit my own character. I'm one of your best friends. At least I thought I was"

"No every writer condenses people for better dramatic effect. Hemingway did it. Uh Joseph Mitchell did it"

"Carter Baizen got his own character"

"Not entirely" Dan said knowing that he put some of Chuck's characteristics in that character to stay true to Layla's.

"All he is, is my sister's ex-husband. No importance" Nate said ignoring Dan. He heard Blair and Serena yelling at him and decided to hang up.

* * *

Chuck stood outside when Louis walked outside.

"What do you want?" Louis said looking at him.

"You're making a huge mistake"

"In thinking that Blair could be trusted, yes. She will always have her secrets. She can't exist without them. You were right after all."

"You should never listen to me. If you read Dan's book you know how I turn out. You have a chance at having love in your life, not ending up alone handing in a closet."

Louis went to say something when Chuck opened his mouth.

"Layla even ended up with Carter"

"She's a great girl, he cares for her" Louis said can't believing he was having a civil conversation with Chuck Bass. Layla was his friend so he could do this.

"Don't give up on your own fact over someone else's fiction"

"You too. With Layla" Louis said then walked away.

* * *

Chuck walked into the Van der Woodsens. Lily greeted him with a kiss on each cheek.

"Thanks for seeing me" Chuck said

"Of course Charles. I'm so happy you called. It's been a long time. Rufus isn't here if you need to talk." Lily said and Chuck looked down at the paper. A picture from the night before lay there. Him and Layla missing from the photo.

"Seems like I'm always off on my own" he said looking up.

"I thought you liked it that way."

"I don't want to be the unrepentant bad boy who no one care lives or dies."

"It's just a book Charles"

"What if it isn't? Layla ends up with Carter"

"Charles, she loves you."

"Its just…" Chuck began to say but then spotted his daughter running toward them. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek putting a huge smile on both his and Lily's face.


	11. Season 5 Episode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

A/N: Here's another outtake. Its very small

Season 5 Episode 6

Chuck sat on the couch in his living room when the elevator door opened and in walked Dr. Barnes. He stood up.

"Dr. Barnes, what are you doing here?"

"A house call is a little out of the ordinary for my line of work but I felt our last interaction ended too abruptly. May I…may I sit" she replied walking in.

"Of course" he gestured to the couch.

"I was hoping that being in your environment might help."

"Well I applaud your persistence Dr. Barnes but I have searched the far corners of my mind and I'm not hiding anything from you or myself I'm an open book"

"Then lets skip to the chapter about Blair" the Doctor said. "I live in this city I see the papers just like everyone else."

"You've done your homework" Chuck said "but I don't see how my history with Blair or the tabloid fodder it produces is really relevant to my therapy"

"It's relevant if Blair is the source of your suffering." Dr. Barnes said picking up a picture of Layla and Sophie. "Or we can discuss Layla Baizen.

"Archibald" Chuck said grabbing the picture out of her hand " she has nothing to do with this"

"Blair it is then. Aren't you upset that the love of your life is marrying someone else"

"I let Blair go. Leave it at that"

"You're actually telling me that you're not furious"

"Next Chapter"

"Miss Baiz… sorry Archibald then?"

Chuck began to pace.

"Have you ever thought it's your denial of these feelings that's giving you nightmares? Expressing your rage and anger is part of your healing process. You can't move on until you let it out. You have to face that you didn't let Blair go. You lost her to someone else." Dr. Barnes said.

Chuck stopped and looked at her.

"You don't know what I did. But yes maybe there is something else I need to do if I'm ever going to move on. I don't want to lie to you, lie to myself." Chuck said then got into his safe and pulled out a ring box "If I let her go I don't need this anymore.

He handed her the ring. She opened it up

"It's beautiful"

"I bought it to give to her. I've been holding onto it ever since. Really what I should do is return it"

"If that's what you need to do, you should do it"

"You take it. Give it to charity or something. I don't care"

"Are you sure this is what the problem is?"

"Yes" he said picking up the picture he took from her earlier and sat down.

"Why don't you want to discuss her? Miss Archibald?"

"Layla and Sophie are my world. Not my problems. You can see yourself out now."


	12. Season 5 Episode 11

A/N: Okay this is mostly Chuck's POV on some of this chapter. I know a lot of people were upset at the Season 5 Episode 10 episode in Secret Keeper and are probably confused on where its going. I've had a lot of my friends that were reading this before I posted it telling me that something big needs to happen for Chuck to wake up and see he's had the girl the whole time and I think this little outtake shows a lot of his emotions sort of wrestling each other. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Layla and lets all admit she's pretty awesome.

Season 5 Episode 11

Chuck walked Monkey along the sidewalk and spotted Louis standing there.

"Louis? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Chuck asked him.

"I hadn't noticed"

"I didn't realize that you and Blair had returned from Europe already"  
"Been back for three weeks. I'm surprised you didn't know"

"One of the downsides of not having Gossip Girl these last few months. Any information would have to come Blair speaking to me directly which she hasn't."

"She's been busy"

"I'm very sorry she lost the baby. Is she alright?"

"Seems to be. Spends all her hours planning the wedding"

"Well I uh can't very well let you get sick before your big day. Come on I'll walk you"

"I'll be fine"

"Look I know we've had our differences but are you really going to pass up the offer of an umbrella on a night like this?"

"Thank you but shouldn't you be at a some scandalous party the night before New Years Eve?"

"I haven't really been in a party mood. I've spent most of my time with Sophie since I've gotten out of the hospital"

"I bet she's happy her father recovered. Layla as well. She must be over the moon. She sat by your bed side enough"

"She's been busy as well with her new man. She wont tell me who but between me and you I bet its Carter."

"Either way she has to be relieved."  
"Yeah I'm sure she is."

They arrived at Blair's and headed up.

"Thanks for letting us up while we wait for my car"

"It's the least I can do after you saved me from that monsoon. I'll go get us some towels" Louis said then left the room.

"Louis" Chuck heard coming from the stairs. Blair came down and spotted him. "Dorota obviously became lax in announcing visitors"

"There's no need to reprimand the help. Louis invited me in"

"I should have known you'd manipulate someone"

"How can you blame me, You won't respond to my texts or my calls. Or to Layla's" He said adding the last part in a whisper.

"Well as you can see I survived without you and you without me. I'm sure Layla tended to your every call. You should go home to her and Sophie."

"That's it. I'm just cut out of your life without no explanation."

"My New York wedding is in less than a month. I have to keep my priorities in order."

"What happened Blair? What changed after the accident?"

"Did it ever occur to you that there's no such thing as an accident"

"It sure felt that way when the car hit the wall"

"It was the universe punishing us for what we did to Layla and Louis"

"Layla understood. She gets us. She told me to go"

"Well I guess you listen to her better than. If you aren't leaving then I will. Tell Louis that Bergdorfs stayed open late so I can finish our registery" Blair said and left. Louis entered the room with towels and handed one to Chuck.

"Thank you. Uh Blair said to tell you she's gone to pick out China patterns"

"At this hour?"

"I'm sure its just to avoid me"

"I wish that were the case but these excursions have become quite regular."

"Is that why you were out in the rain? Looking for her?"

"I just want to know what she's doing"

"Have you asked Serena or, this may be a wild guess, Layla"

"Blair's not sharing with either. She won't even let Dorota accompany her. To be honest I thought she was back with you"

"Well as you can see my presence only made her flee"

"I need to know my fiancé isn't having an affair"

"Well were both here." Chuck said then thought of someone else she may be with. "I best be going though. I need to get a present in my pocket wrapped for a special little girl"

"That's right Sophia's birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes it is. Thank you again" Chuck said and left.

After getting upset with Layla he decided to figure out what was going on with Blair. He had spotted Dan and he outside a town home and decided to report that back to Louis. He wasn't even sure why he was even helping Louis but he was.

He walked into Blair's and spotted Louis and Serena talking.

"Louis, Serena its nice to see you"

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Serena asked knowing very well that Blair was avoiding him, she just didn't know why.

"I came to tell Louis that he is right. Blair is having an affair. With your Ex." Chuck said getting a confused look from his stepsister "I'm talking about Dan not the many men after."

"What are you talking about. Dan said he hasn't even seen Blair since she got back from Europe"

"He lied to you. Like he lied to me when he said him and Blair were shopping for Wedding things"

"You followed them?" Louis said irritated "You obviously have your own agenda where Blair is concerned."

"I had my driver take a picture."

"Just because Dan lied about seeing Blair doesn't mean that they're sleeping together." Serena said

'It's a private residence. Blair has a key. What else are they doing there" Chuck said.

"It does explain her absence" Louis agreed. Serena was not believing this at all.

"That's not proof. Which is what you guys need if you're gonna gang up and accuse her of cheating especially after everything she's been through" Serena said then turned to Chuck "And you, what are you even doing worrying about this when Layla is dating Carter again. Does it not bother you that she's with him because it should."

"Layla told me about them this morning"

"And that doesn't bother you that they have probably been together for a while and now she tells you"

"She's a big girl Serena"

"With the wrong man Chuck"

'Its all so confusing. Okay."

"You love Layla. You have loved Layla longer than when Blair entered the triangle. While Blair and Nate were being the perfect couple you were wishing that you had that with Layla. Think about that while you two are spying on Blair." Serena said and started to leave.

'Wait" Chuck said

"What?" she said

"Gossip Girl probably has a treasure trove of photos of her in her in-box which you probably get"

"Take them" Serena said shoving her computer at him "Just remember what I said."

Chuck just looked at her and handed the computer over to Louis. Deep down he knew she was right but he was already too late. He already lost to Carter Baizen twice.

Later that night at the party Chuck walked away from Layla and Carter. He didn't really even want to be in the same room as them at the fear it would make him ill which only made Serena's words circle in his head. He grabbed a drink and went into the corner where no one would really see him.

"Can we talk?" he heard from the one person he hated the most. Carter Baizen.

"What? You don't want to flaunt that you got the girl?" Chuck asked

"Please I didn't win Layla"

"She'd kill you if she heard you talking about her like some prize"

"Which proves my point"

"Which is?"

"You may be fooling everyone with this whole I love Blair bullshit but you are so bothered by Layla being here with me that I can you practically chocking me in your head. Something you've wanted to do since you found out I married her."

"It's crossed my mind a few times in the past few years"

"What are you doing to do about it?"

"I thought about poison but then my little girl would be upset that her 'Uncle Carter' is gone and since she almost lost me I won't do that to her."

"Not to mention Layla would kill you"

"There is that to consider"

"You are hearing yourself right"

"Serena has already yelled at me today so I really don't need you to as well"

"Layla and I may be together but you have the one thing that I could never get even before she and I were married. You have something pure. Something to hold on to"

"Her heart" Chuck responded and took a drink and spotted Louis, Nate and Dan entering a room. "If you'll excuse me I have business to attend."

"I'm not done with you " Carter said following Chuck.

At midnight Chuck watched Carter kiss Layla and she give him a faint smile. He turned to Louis and Blair. He looked back at Layla and spotted her talking to Nate. He headed back to the Empire and spotted a picture that him, Layla and Sophie had taken last year. Back when they were fighting about Blair kissing Dan. How things never changed. He poured two glasses like he was expecting Layla to walk through those doors at any moment to join him like she did everytime something was going on in their life. But that wouldn't be the case because she was with Carter. Somewhere he should be and not Carter. The elevator dinged and he looked up half hoping it was her. It was Blair, not that he wasn't happy to see her it just wasn't the one he was expecting. Which is when he realized who he really loved.


	13. Season 5 Episode 13

A/N: I really hope you all enjoy this, maybe it will help with who Chuck loves.

Disclaimer: I own Layla and that's all.

Season 5 Episode 13

Dan walked into Lily and Rufus's. Rufus had Panic fliers everywhere.

"You'd think I wouldn't still have to do this sort of thing, but labels don't even have interns anymore. I'm heading down to the East Village before the wedding to put some of these up." Rufus said to Dan as he picked up a little box that was sitting there on the counter. "Oh those are uh good look, by the way, I wore them in my wedding"

"I'm not sure what I need luck for, as I'm not the one getting married, but thank you"

"Well you're in the wedding party that's close enough. What…Why are you in the wedding party again?"

"I did a favor for Louis last week and he asked me. I figured its better than sitting alone in a pew right? And Layla and Serena are in it so I mean it's not like I'm alone."

"So no date tonight? Or does the charade continue?"

"Once Blair and Louis say I do then Serena and I can say we don't anymore and go back to being friends"

"No, but at the very least this whole thing is probably a distraction from any 'Graduate' thoughts you might have"

"With Blair. No any thoughts of her running off with me are long gone. If anyone's in danger of pulling a 'Braddock' it's not me"

"I'm sure Layla wouldn't allow that to happen"

"Layla is with Carter dad. Did you forget that your sort of adopted daughter is dating her ex-husband?"

"Are we discussing the same Layla?"

"My once upon a time Juliet. Yeah. Dad, her and Chuck are over. No more."

Rufus laughed knowing Layla pretty well.

"Obviously you've forgot the Layla Archibald I know very well. She may be with Carter now but her and Chuck are never over.

"Speaking of her I should probably get to Brunch"

* * *

Nate stood outside of Blair's waiting for Dan, when he saw a pretty blonde loading a catering van.

"Isn't the uh reception at the St. Regis?" he asked her. Lame Archibald he could hear Chuck saying in his head.

"Yeah, I'm clearing up the rehearsal breakfast" she replied "Isn't the wedding hours away?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting on a friend. He's inside. Groomsmen. I'm uh…"

"Nate Archibald." she replied.

"Yeah" he said. How did she know that?

"I worked your Christmas party remember?"

"Ow, wow we must have missed each other, the place was so crowded in there you know?"

"You signed my invoice at the end of the night"

"Well I was really drunk by the end of the night. A lot had been going on"

"And the day before, when we met to create the inventory list"

"Oh. I'm sorry I meet a lot of people" he replied. How did he not remember her?

"It's okay. You know I can't really expect someone like you to remember someone like me. I'm actually lucky my college best friend does. If you'll excuse me" she said and climbed into her van and drove off.

Collage Best friend? Nate asked himself. Hmm I wonder who this girl is.

"Who was that?" Dan asked approaching him.

"Someone I should have remembered. Maybe that's my issue. Paying too much attention to the wrong girls and not enough to the right ones."

"Well if were listing your issues I wouldn't start with that one."

"I mean here I am going to a wedding solo. A wedding where the bride was a girl I spent half my life assuming I was going to marry. Why? Because yet another one of my relationships ended in a lie"

"Well they haven't all been like that?"

"Maybe I should just admit that there's no such thing as an honest relationship and stop looking"

"Now that's crazy, of course there is"

"Hey you know the world is really a mess when the most honest man we know is Chuck Bass. How'd that happen?"

"Well however it happened that what I wanted to talk to you about. We have to make sure that today is the one day he's not planning honesty"

"Well maybe it should be"

"Nate"

"He does love Blair, he's told me that but it's my sister he wants"

"Layla would kill us if we intervened with her relationship with Carter"

"Fake-relationship. Come on you've dated my sister and fake dated you should have seen all the signs"

"Still Nate, Chuck saying he loves Layla in front of Blair and Carter would not be good"

"Yeah you may be right. Chuck does have the right to know though"

"Yeah and you'll tell him but not today." Dan said and Nate pulled out his phone "What are you doing"

"Making sure that Chuck stays away from the wedding" Nate said.

He dialed Chuck's number and waited for a response.

"Nathaniel"

"Didn't see you this morning"

"I slept in, I didn't want to see Layla"

"Right. Well um you have any plans today."

"Monkey and I have a lovely day planned out far from the Upper East Side."

"Away from Layla, or away from Blair"

"Nathaniel, we've discussed this as much as I love the fact that she's using him to make me jealous I can't stand to see the two together. As for Blair. The only person you have to worry about stopping her wedding is most likely standing next to you. Hello Humphrey.

"Chuck" Dan said and Nate took it off speaker.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I just thought"

"Another day Nathaniel. Today is Blair's day and she loves Louis. She'll make a beautiful bride. I'll go after what I want another day."

"Alright. But you do know that…"

"They're faking. I know you Archibald's well…I gotta go"

* * *

Chuck hung up with Nate and looked at Eleanor who had just entered the room.

"Mrs. Waldorf. What are you…?"

"…am I doing here? I've been asking myself the same question the whole ride over. Can I have a drink?"

"Of course. Sparkling or Still?"

"Scotch" the women said and grabbed the glass he had sitting there. "It's my daughter's wedding day. Everything should be perfect"

"I'm sure it is. Blair wouldn't want anything less"

"It is perfect but that doesn't mean its right"

"I'm not understanding. If it's perfect…"

"When I married Harold I was so nervous but when I married Cyrus I was calm. I don't want my daughter to have to wait for a second chance to be happy"

"What is it exactly that you need me for?"

"I keep asking myself what I am forgetting. It's you."

"Mrs. Waldorf. With all due respect. I do care about Blair. I always will, she's a big part of my life but she and I. Were…"

"Of course you are. You're her world"

"She came here on New Year's. I thought I would be thrilled to see her walk through those doors but I wasn't."

"Layla"

"I'm sorry"

"I just wish I could calm Blair down"

"Maybe I could talk to her. See if I can help that way."

"Thank you"

* * *

Chuck walked into the room Blair was in at the church after seeing Layla in the hallway. She did look amazing but of course she looked amazing in everything she wore. Sophie looked just like her and he was thankful every day that was the case.

"Angry with you?" he heard Blair say to her mother.

"I'll leave the two of you alone" Eleanor said and left the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trust me the last place I wanted to be today was here but your mother insisted"

"Chuck"

"Look everyone thinks that you're not happy with this wedding"

"Of course I am"

"Then why does everyone think I should be crashing this because they think you and I are this destined match"

"We were"

"Were we?"

"I love you Chuck. I've always loved you. I love you more everyday if it's even possible to love someone that much."

"Blair"

"I can't be with you Chuck"

"I don't expect you too"

"Just know that not being with you is the hardest thing I've ever done but at least I have someone who loves me by my side. You should find someone who loves you too"

"I have."

"Chuck stop"

"I have Blair, she's one your best friends and I've been in love with her since I was 14 and it took me all this time and you marrying Louis to figure that out"

"Layla." Blair said "She's loved you…"

"I know" Chuck said as Serena walked in.

"Chuck was just coming to give me his blessing"

"It's true" Chuck said then left.

Serena watched him leave confused then turned to Blair.

"B. Are you sure you feel right about all this? Because I am totally prepared to make a run for it with you if that's what you want."

"I've made peace with my decision and so should everyone else."

"Okay if that's how you really feel"

"It is"

"I know you think you can't be with Chuck because of the pact you made with God but…"

"I can't be with Chuck for other reasons. Louis is great and he won't hurt me"

"You're hurting yourself B. No matter what has happened between you and Chuck you have always been connected"

"Not the way he and Layla are. He loves her S. This isn't just about me anymore"

"Layla understands"

"I'm so sorry, I thought maybe" Blair heard her mother say.

"It's okay I know what you were thinking. I'm going through with this though. Serena will you please tell everyone I'm ready"

* * *

After Gossip Girls outburst Chuck followed Blair into one of the rooms of the church.

"I can't believe you did this"

"Good because I didn't do it Blair, Why would I"

"You really expect me to believe that"

"I didn't do it. I have nothing to gain from it. It's not like I said it back to you"

"Maybe you lied to me to make me feel better about choosing Louis"

"No you're choosing Louis because you thought that if we did work, which we won't, that something bad would happen to me. Serena told me everything Blair. You can't honestly believe that…"

"What? Can't honestly believe that you were dead? Because you were and you weren't coming back. I did the only thing I could do in that moment to save your life. Whatever it took."

"Blair"

"I knew I had too Chuck. I saw Sophie looking so confused. She had no clue what was happening just that you were hurt and that her mom was sad. I mostly did it for her."

"Blair, I'm sor…"

"I need to find Louis. Please go" Blair said then left the room.

* * *

Nate leaned on the bar watching Blair and Louis with the Cake. He spotted Dan walking his way.

"Where you been all night" Nate asked him.

"Oh Royal Groomsmen duties are vast. Who knew? Did you talk to Chuck?" Dan asked him.

"No I haven't even called. I wonder if Layla has."

"After doing that. I don't think she would. I still can't believe he did it"

"He's Chuck, she always forgives him" Nate said ignoring Dan.

"I mean after everything that happened last year. You would think he changed. I guess he hasn't"

"But he has" Nate said thinking about the conversation he had with him about his sister.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Serena asked joining them.

"Oh you know, just how love makes you do crazy things. However poorly timed and inappropriate what Chuck did, if he did in fact do it, was a grand gesture. Maybe if I'd done one of those for the people I've cared about in my life I wouldn't be at this wedding alone." Nate said then noticed the girl from this morning talking to his sister. "Excuse me for a second. I see a girl that Layla needs to introduce me too"

"Go Nate" Dan said.

Chuck walked into the living room after coming home from the Church and taking a walk through the Park. He needed to clear his head. The women in his life were definitely messing with him. He spotted the picture that he had been looking at the last few weeks. He started to think about the conversation he had with Blair. He really wished he could have apologized. He needed to. He went to take a drink when set it back down quickly and got on his phone.


	14. Season 5 Episode 14

A/N: ANother outtake with a chapter. I really enjoyed the conversation between Chuck and Blair in this.

Disclaimer: I own Layla and that's all.

Season 5 Episode 14

As Chuck was trying to locate Blair to apologize he spotted Layla asking people on the dance floor and Carter approach her. He could tell he was trying to take Sophie from her but Layla didn't hand her over. He smirked to himself knowing that would be her response. He returned to looking.

Serena walked over to Eleanor who was standing at the bar.

"Hey" Eleanor said.

"Hi Eleanor, do you know where Blair is? I haven't been able to track her down. Layla and I wanted to say bye before she jets off."

"Oh I'm sure she and Louis are off having a private moment to let it all soak in before making their grand exit."

"Okay" Serena replied.

"Serena? Blair seems happy, doesn't she, with Louis?"

"Of course I mean she loves Louis and she's a princess now." Serena said as Layla joined them.

Dan sat in the car with Blair.

"I don't understand. The Dominican Republic?"

"Louis may not agree to a Divorce here in the states but I think I can get one there without his consent"

"Was researching divorce law part of your wedding prep? Because that should have been your first sign. Or wait Layla. She knows all about divorces. She helped you."

"No, she didn't and Elizabeth Taylor got her fourth divorce there. There's some kind of loophole in the law where you don't need the groom. Or maybe they just take bribes. Either way I'll figure it out when I get there"

"Is this all because of Chuck? I mean I-I can't believe he sent that video into Gossip Girl."

"No. He told me who he loved and it isn't me. I honestly don't know exactly what or who sent in that video just ever since it came out Louis has been a different person. So the sooner I can get away from him the sooner I can get on with my life. Whoever that may be with."

Dan hung up the pay phone with his dad when Blair tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey" Dan said.

"Your battery is about to die"

"I know, I just had to use a pay phone to ask my dad to buy us more time:

"You told Rufus? That goody-goody will squeal the first chance he gets."

"Oh, you trust Dorota?"

"I pay her to stay loyal. Rufus is always doing the right thing. I'm sure he's already told my mother which means everyone will instantly know that she knows. She refuses to get Botox. Her face is an emoticon. If you were going to tell anyone I would rather you tell Layla. That girl at least knows how to keep a secret."

"Louis won't find out"

Nate made sure Meg had everything taken care of with Sophie and headed back into the living room where Lola was at. He walked over to Chuck's bar and started making a drink.

"Everything okay" he asked as she put her phone in her bag.

"Oh, yeah. Just my boss wants me to help with something but I'm off the clock, so he can find someone else."

"Yeah, I'm so glad we're done. I'm just exhausted after all that work we had to do" he said handing her the drink.

"You know I like a man who can make a good Martini but I could actually go for a cold beer right now. Do you have one or is that too blue collar for you. And I know your sister so I know you have to have one somewhere."

"My sister? Drink beer?"

"Yeah I've seen her have a few at our Friend Christians"

"He's a good guy"

'That's what I told her."  
"Yeah hold on, I got one" Nate said and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed one. His sister drinking Beer obviously this girl knew a different girl. He headed back to the room when he overheard her lying to someone.

"Who's that" He asked

"Oh it's my boss again. Doesn't like no for an answer I guess" Lola said to him.

Great this explains why she and Layla were friends. She's a liar Nate thought.

"Yeah, well uh hey listen. I'm really sorry to do this but I actually am exhausted after the wedding and Blair missing. And of course the ongoing drama that is my room mates."

"Uh Yeah"

"It's just kind of all hitting me right now"

"Sure okay. That's probably for the best. Maybe I'll do that job after all. It was stupid of me to turn down extra money."

"I'll just put this back"

"Yeah, um tell Layla good night for me."

"Yeah will do" Nate said and walked into the other room.

Lola got to the top floor of the place with the flowers. She was still unsure on what happened with Nate. She would have to talk to Layla about it maybe she will know.

"Hi I'm Lola from the catering company, where do you want these"

"Charlotte Rhodes?" Lily asked.

"Yeah"

"My husband and I were looking for Charlotte Rhodes?" Lily asked.

"Yeah"

"My husband and I were looking for my niece with the same name, remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"Hi" Rufus said,

"Did you ever find her?"

"She was with her mother."

"I can't believe you're delivering the flowers. Did you work the Grimaldi wedding" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, a friend recommended the company to the bride"

"Small world"

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Layla Baizen"

'Sweet girl, you met her at Julliard?"

"Yeah, she's amazing"

"She's the best. We're sorry for dragging you here so late" Rufus said

"Oh no don't worry about it. I get the overtime and you actually saved me from something with this guy that I met at the wedding"

"Oh is everything okay"

"Yeah I just broke my own rules. No dating party guest and no dating guys names Nate, Luke or Troy. Usually lacrosse players, always trouble. Oh and then there's the rule. No dating friend's brothers.

"Nate Archibald?"

"Yeah"

"He's actually a lovely young man"

"Maybe so. All I know is as soon as I showed interest suddenly he lost any he had. It's fine. He's a Nate. I'm gonna go help with cleanup it was nice seeing you again."

"You too"

Chuck watched Layla leave the room then turned back to Blair and Serena.

"I didn't do it to hurt you Blair. But you choosing to run away with Dan knowing how I feel about him and not telling me any of it. That hut too." Serena said then left the room.

"Blair if you really want to go to the Dominican Republic I can get you there by sunrise."

"Chuck, you…"

"Blair will not be going anywhere with anyone but my son. Not even a day into your marriage and already in breach of your prenuptial agreement with your illicit lover" Princess Sophie said.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Chuck said.

"How did you find me? Did Rufus sell me out? Or is one of the buttons on my wedding dress actually a GPS locater. I wouldn't put it past you people.

"You are the princess of Monaco, privacy is no longer an option but you should be use to that by now. Gossip Girl seems to know more about you than your own mother"

"Gossip Girl told you she was here?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not going back with you"

"I'm afraid you must. My son awaits your return in the city but if you refuse to join him you and your family will quite literally pay the consequences. Or did you forget about the dowry"

"A dowry? What century do you think this is" Chuck said not believing what was coming out of this women's mouth.

"If you don't recall, the price is pretty steep. I imagine your mother will be forced to sell her company. So it's up to you. Do you prefer to spend the next year a princess or a pauper?" the princess said and then left leaving Blair and Chuck. Blair sat down in defeat.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for releasing that video" she said to Chuck.

"It's understandable. Everyone thought I'd be the obvious choice" He said and then did a little laugh thinking about Georgina's response "Except for Georgina, I guess"

"Like Layla would do that. She liked me and Louis and well she loves you. She's going to be devastated to find out that Louis is really evil."

"She'll be fine Blair. Plus I think she's learned that."

"I hope so"

"Hey, we'll protect you from him. You are still one of my closest friends and you are one of Layla's best friends. If there is a dowry we'll pay it."

"You act like you two are officially back together when I know for a fact she came to my wedding with Carter"

"And you being Blair Waldorf know they were faking it"

"I do"

"I spotted Carter trying to take Soph out of Layla's arms earlier and Layla wouldn't give her over but then I volunteer to take her and she just hands her over."

"Chuck, you her father of course she's going to trust you with Soph"

"Soph is her world."

"Chuck, you both are,"

"We'll help, you know we will"

"You can't buy my freedom. I made a promise and I need to keep it. You need to go home and tell Layla how you really feel about her, also give your little girl a goodnight kiss. Hold them both close and never let Carter Baizen take them from you again" Blair said not believing she was telling the man she loves to go love another women and not just any women but a women she knew she could never compete with. Layla Archibald had Chuck Bass's heart and there was nothing Blair could do about it. Which is why she needed to go with Louis.

"I really do care about you Blair."

"And I you"

Nate walked onto the loading platform at the St. Regis. He spotted Lola loading up a van.

"I was hoping I'd find you back here" he said to her.

"How did you…?"

"…Lily called me, she said I might owe you an explanation for ending our date. Between you and me it was better her than my sister." Nate said getting Lola to laugh.

"It wasn't a date and you don't. I also promise not to tell Layla"

"Well I think I do. I don't know what my sister has told you about me if she even has"

"No, I never heard about you, sorry. Mostly it was Chuck, or Carter or both. I'm assuming that your friend that was looking for the princess was Chuck"

"Yeah. Anyway I uh…I uh have a history with girls who lie, and you seemed honest and straightforward and I liked that. But then I overheard a conversation with your mom and uh…"

"My mom. Where to begin? Well to start she's overprotective and she didn't want me to be an actress. Oh she also said New York would suck out my soul. So I lie and tell her I'm in Michigan. PoliSci Major. I love her I do but I'm doing it to protect her and myself."

"Family, I should know. I uh just went through this huge thing with my grandfather and cousin. Now it's just Layla and I. Oh and Sophie. It's just us three now." Nate said "Although my cousin did try to kill me so maybe our situations are slightly different. I'm sorry I should have asked you earlier. How about a do over."

"Well if I'm being honest um it's really fun to hear about your world through Layla and Christian but I don't know if I want to be in it. Your sister goes on about Galas and events and just the stress and…"

"No I understand. So uh thank you for being honest. I won't mention this to my sister"

"It just…no chemistry"

"Yeah. Also um thanks for being a great friend to her. I know it may not seem like it but she really does need you"

"She's great."


End file.
